The Anime Characters Appear
by Nene Sword
Summary: Anime Characters Appear at Otakon 2001. Updated July Second 2001. I get 2 more reviews, the finale might get written.


Anime Characters Come to the "Real" World  
An Anime/Sonic Mega-Crossover with them coming to Otakon 2001  
  
I don't Own characters which appear in this strip. They are owned by other People. Blah Blah Blah, on with the fic!  
  
Day One:   
  
First, in Aliens, Cross Dressers, Perverts and Tomboy Land, The usual scenes of males getting their brains knocked out by mallets is obvious, when suddenly, a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! appeared and sucked in Author Favorites Ranma Saotome, Lum, Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Happosai, Miss Hinako, Pantyhose Taro and Ataru Moroboshi.  
  
Next in the land of Mecha and REALLY Perverted Stuff ((long live Go Nagai!)) The Warrior of Justice Cutey Honey and The Messenger of God Kekko Kamen were chasing after THE biggest pervert not in a hentai, the Toe Nail of Satan ((who will hence forth be called Toe Nail)). At that same time, the Devil Man and his future incarnation, Violence Jack, pursued Satan. AND also, Mazinger-Z and Getter Robo basically just fought each other cause the person writing this fic is less familiar with the villains for these 2 series. Then, a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sucked them all in.  
  
And at the same time, on the world of Gundam, Hiro Yuy and his Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell and his Deathscythe Hell and Zechs Marquise and his Epyon were fighting over who gets the most fan mail and how to kill that damn Relina, when, you guessed it, a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! appeared and sucked them in.  
  
Then a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! appeared and sucked up Shinji and his Eva-1 and Asuke and her Eva-2 in the world of Evangelion.  
  
Also, at the very same moment, on the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, the ultra kawaii Hiei and the guy who looks like a girl Kurama were scuked thru a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And, as last recorded, in the world of strange smiling people and people who say "Oro?", Himura Kenshin, Seta Soujiro and Makimachi Misao had been sucked into a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And, in the land of Sega Video Games, one Amy Rose and one Miles "Tails" Prower were pulled into a rip form the ANIVERSE due to an after shock of the rips.  
  
And the final report states that Junpei got pulled thru a rip in the ANIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is reported that eveyrone there is very happy with this.  
  
Meanwhile, at the greatest thing over, Otakon 2001, the above mentioned just landed on their asses in the "Real" world, in front of millions Otaku.  
  
The Oraku responded by getting on their hands and knees and praising those who were gods to them. "Where are we...." said Ranma as he leanded against what he thought was a wall, but turned out to be Mazinger-Z. At the same time, Junpei kept trying to strip Lum, who he thought was an elf. Lum repsonded by frying his ass with electricity. Happosai, Ataru and Toe Nail were fighting over who gets to molest all the pretty ladies, until Kekko Kamen and Ukyo slammed their weapons down on the two perverts heads. Akane and Amy were comparing notes on mallets. Ryoma, the pilot of Getter Robo was hititng on Asuka until Shinji pimp slapped him away with Eva-1. Miss Hinako chased after Tails, thinking he was a delinquent. Satan was about ready to kill himself cause he could NOT get Soujiro to stop smiling. Violence Jack was beating the shit out of Deathscythe Hell, and Devil Man talked with Hiro about the joys of death. Then they all realized there were about a trillion people bowing to them. "........" was all they could do.  
  
"Our prayers have been answered...." said the Otaku, tears of joy coming to their eyes.  
  
Miss Hinako, being the first to recover, took a microphone. "Uh...where are we, who are you people, and why are you all bowing?" she said.  
  
"You are at Otakon 2001, we are the Otaku, and you are gods to us." says a guy wearing a Vash the Stamepede costume.  
  
"....ok....and what is Otakon 2001?" says Miss Hinako, draining Tails ki and becoming a hot babe.   
  
"The convention at which we worship your kind." says a person wearing a Terry Bogard costume.  
  
"..........well..." starts Miss Hinako, when she hears the obvious sound of Getter Robo hitting Epyon. "Watch it!" yells Zechs. "You watch it!" yells Ryoma. "GETTER AX!" yells Ryoma, a hatchet appearing in Getter Robo's hand. Epyon activates its energy blade, and the 2 Mecha's clash.  
  
All the Otaku and other Anime Characters head inside teh convention center, and the festivities begin.  
  
Ranma, Tails and Junpei wandered into the Dealers Room, and discovered a shrine to their kind.   
  
"Whoa....they've written comics about my world?!" says Ranma, reading thru a "Ranma Nibun no Ichi" Manga.  
  
Junpei, meanwhile, had discovered the "Those Who Hunt Elves" Manga, and began reading them. "Ouch.....I remember that...and that...and that..and...ouch....I wish I DIDN'T remember that....." he mumbled.  
  
Tails, on the other hand, had journeyed to the far back, where the people selling video games, plushies, action figures and POCKY!!!!!!!!!! were. That was when he saw the plushy of him. "Whoa...." he said, feeling more than a bit freaked out.  
  
Akane, Amy and Asuka ((after parking Eva-02 in the parking lot)) wandered into the Video Game tournament. All 3 looked at the evil controllers of an N64, and sat down and began playing Perfect Dark. All 3 feel inadequate after seeing Joana Dark and her big breasts. Amy quits after getting fragged 30 times, and walked around a bit till she came to a Dreamcast with Sonic Adventure. Picking up a controller, she takes control of Knuckles and begins to play. She beats all the high scores, and gets all the Medals in record time.  
  
Asuka,meanwhile, had found Dance Dance Revolution. The thing brought back memories of how she had to train with Shinji. Shuddering, she tried it. She was awesome.  
  
Akane meanwhile was STILL kicking ass at Perfect Dark. Need we say more?   
  
Pantyhose, Hiei and Violence Jack found the Karaoke room. 10 people commited suicide after hearing Pantyhose sing the opening to Maison Ikkoku and Violence Jack sing the closing theme to Kekko Kamen. Hiei won first prize after singing the opening to Shin Tenchi Muyo.  
  
Kurama, Kekko Kamen and Cutey Honey were being pursued by millions of fan boys. "I keep telling you I am a guy!" yells Kurama.  
  
"Your a what?!" yell Kekko Kamen and Cutey Honey, both surprised that Kuarama is a guy.  
  
The 3 stop for a minute and are instantly mobbed by millions of Otaku.  
  
Ataru, Toe Nail and Happosai had found the female Cos Players. I ain't touching this one with a ten foot pole.  
  
Duo, Soujiro and Kenshin had the displeasure of running into a bunch of bishonen fans. It is said that you could actually see the earth shake as they chased the 3 bishonen.   
  
"Well it could be worse. It could be Yaoi fans." said Duo with a shudder.  
  
"Yes, they woudl eb very bad indeed!" said Soujiro with a smile.  
  
"Soujiro-Chan, why do you always smile?" asked Kenshin, knocking the fan girls away with his reverse blade.  
  
"Cause I've seen all the girls naked." said Soujiro with a smile.  
  
Ukyou was busy working the food area, and making lots of money. "This place is great!" she squeeled, counting the money she was making.  
  
Shinji and Koji, the pilot of Mazinger-Z watched the Anime called Nadesico. "That Gekigangar-3 thing reminds me of somthing." said Koji, chomping down on a hot dog. "Well, so did that Ultra Man thing we saw before this." said Shinji, eating malted milk balls.   
  
Afterwards, a showing of UFO Battler Grandizer was shown. Koji's mouth dropped open as he saw the future. "I'm going to build a giant robot.....after studying in the United States...." he said.  
  
Getter Robo and Epyon were still fighting, while Satan was getting suitors of both the male and female persuasion. "Hmmmm. blood, chaos and women. God I love this world." says Satan, getting hentai with the ladies AND men.  
  
Lum was busy in the costume contest, where all the males were oggling her.  
  
"That's a nice costume." said Lum to a Pikachu look-a-like. The guy in the Pikachu costume immediately started stuttering like an idiot.  
  
Finally, the first day ended, and the Anime Characters discovered that although the DID have a 2 floor hotel room, it was discovered that thyey would all have to SHARE that room. I ahve to share a room with my acrh enemy?!" yelled Kekko Kamen. "We ALL have to share this room. The boys can have half of it, and the girls the otehr half." said Satan.   
  
Several of the anime characters were embarassed by this, expecially Ranma, who knew full well what woudl happen if any cold water touched him. As if to prove a point, Amy tripped and dropped a glass fo water on Ranma and HE became a SHE. Eveyrone except Ukyo, Happosai and Akane stared. Ranma mumbles and explaisn about how he fell into a crused spring and now every time he gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl.  
  
The girls retreated to their half of the room,while the boys plus Ranma and Satan go to their half.  
  
"So,Amy, your syaing that your world is inhabited by Animorphic people like yoruself AND humans?" says Akane, pulling her shirt off.  
  
"Yep. And theres this cute blue ehdgehog I love back there. Although.....I'm not sure if he has the same feeling for me." says Amy.  
  
Ukyou found a kitchen and began cooking Okinomitaki, with Misao assisting.  
  
The boys, meanwhile, were about ready to kill each other.  
  
Shinji mumbled about Hiro Yuy being a rip off of him, to which Hiro slammed his fist into Shinji's face.  
  
The fighting broke out and lasted awhile, until Violence Jack slammed his foot down, causing a point 3 tremor on the rictor scale. Everyone stopped and looked at the giant of a man. "Seeing how we are all stuck here, we might as well work toegtehr, or atleats tolerate each other for the next day or two." he said, taking out his giant jack knife.  
  
All the boys agreed rather quickly after seeing that huge thing. "Damn, that thing coudl thru a man like an uzi thru butter." said Hiro.  
  
"Things almost as big as my Eva's knife." said Shinji, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
The girls, meanwhile, were having a few arguments of theur own, but no where near as rough as the boys.  
  
"Back off hedgehog!" yelled Ukyou, extremely creeped out by the pink skinned headgehog girl.  
  
"Make me, Miss I-Look-Like-A-Guy!" retorted Amy.  
  
"Will you both shut up!" snapped Cutey Honey.  
  
After a bit, eveyrone calmed down, and began explaining about their worlds. The world Akane, Miss Hinako, Ukyou and Lum were from was pretty normal, excluding the insane martial artists, curses and 300 yera old people.  
  
The world Kekko Kamen and Cutey Honey were from was a bit.....different. Perverts every where, large mecha, transforming androids and space aliens.  
  
Asuka's world was terrorized by evil creatures called Angels.  
  
Makimach Misao's world was in the 1870's. The hitory books in out time lied about that area of time in Japan.  
  
Amy's world was the most unique, with floating islands, underground worlds, and a amd scinetist who was named Eggman.  
  
The boys were having a smiliar conversation, the only differnces being that they elarned baout the world Junpei was form, where elves were stripped naked so they coudl find spell fragments ((I am NOT making this up)), teh world of Gundam were war was waged with mobile suits on colonies in space, and Hiei and Kurama's world of spirirts.  
  
After awhile, both groups went to sleep. They knew that they woudl ahve to find a way back to their own worlds, but relaized first they shoudl enjoy this new world.  
  
Day Two:   
  
The second day of the con began, and our heroes ((and villains)) were a bit more active this time. They mingled easily with the Otaku, and also found stuff to do outside of the convention hall.  
  
Several went shopping for clothes. It was the understanding of the author that they did this because cops tried to arrest Satan for streaking.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma, Toe Nail and Makimachi Misao were asked to host Mystery Anime Theater 3000.  
  
Miss Hinako got hired as security. For once no one tried to steal anything from the Dealers Room, cause they knew very well what would happen.  
  
Junpei was busy at the cos play, being himself.  
  
Tails was able to get himself hired as a gofer and changed the DVD's every 2 or so hours to a different one so the Otaku could wathc other gods in action.  
  
The Mecha Pilots and their mecha's were fighting for the enjoyment of the Otaku in an abandoned section of town.  
  
Wing Zero and Mazinger-Z were the first ones to fight. The fight lasted about 2 minutes, which was all Wing Zero needed to slice Mazinger-Z in half.  
  
Next, Deathscythe Hell and Eva-02 ((Yes, I know that if this was the Anime, it's battery would have been long dead. But, since I'm the Author and you aren't, I get to amke the rules. NYAH!)) began bashing the HELL out of each other. After about ten minutes of this. the Deathscythe Hell's Beam Scythe slashed the EVA-02 in half. Asuka ejected the plug at the last second, and landed about a mile away.  
  
For the 3rd Round, Eva-01 faced the Epyon. To the surprise of eveyrone, Otaku and Anime Characters alike, Shinji beta the #$@%@#$@$# out of the Epyon without the Eva going out of control like it did the first time Shinji piloted the Eva ((I'll let you figure it out in your mind, since no written words could explain how Shinji Ikari,of all people, beat Zechs)).  
  
The pilots took a few minutes to get their mecha fixed and grab a bite to eat.   
  
Meanwhile, at Mystery Anime Theatre 3000.....  
  
The Anime showing was the Hokuto no Ken ((Fist of the North Star)) animated movie that was released in the early 90's by Orion ((yeah, I know that was actually a good movie, (unless you look at plot) but I was desperate for somthing to use here))  
  
The scene on screen is during the fight between Ken and Jagi. ((The will just be what Ranma, Misao and Toe Nail and written in script form because I'm an idiot, lazy, and just feel like. Go ahead and flame me, I'll flame you back!))  
  
Ranma: Hagutenshi Hama Guriken! ((or however you spell it.))  
Toe Nail: Oh darn, I wonder how much it costs to get blood out of leather  
Misao: *making retching noises*   
  
Several more comments were made, such as during the scene where Raoh the Conquer walks in on Shin.  
  
Ranma: Smash the cross dresser, smash the cross dresser! ((I'm sorry, but I really, REALLY hate Shin))  
Toe Nail: *in mock Shin voice* The Hokuto no Ken is useless against my Ultra Gay Pimp Style! ((I repeat, I hate Shin!))  
Misao: ......*hits Toe Nail over the head* Really, Toe Nail, show some respect....oh, who am I kidding? BEAT HIS ASS, RAOH! ((I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I HATE SHIN! And you can flame me for it, and I'll insert you in my next fic so you can die horrible, painful deaths!))  
  
Anyways, back to the Mecha tournament...........  
  
A random fan boy of 400+ pounds dressed like Lum ((disturbing image, isn't it?)) announced the next rounds.  
  
"The first match will be the Deathscythe Hell, who defeated Eva-02, will be facing Getter Robo, who drew a bye because what ever transported all of them here only brought 7 Mecha," announced the fan boy who will give the readers night mares for the next 10 years.  
  
Getter Robo and Deathscythe Hell steeped in front of each other, and began beating the SHIT out of each other. Bullets, lasers, tomahawks and a beamscythe went eveyrhwere. Much of teh area was in ruins when finally, after so much carnage, Getter Robo prevailed over the Deathscythe Hell. ((I got lazy. The final mecha fight will be more desciptive))  
  
"The next round is Eva-01 vs. Wing Zero! The winner will face Getter Robo!" exclaimed the Fan Boy. ((I am gonna state here that I do not remember the exact name for that knife Eva-01 has in it's leg, so don;t give me any crap about just calling it a knife)) Eva-01 pulled out it's knife, and charged Wing Zero. Hiro was unable to dodge, because for SOME reason, All he got was a blue screen on his monitors. Suffice to say, Eva-01 won. After Hiro rebooted Wing Zero, he left and went in searchs of a person named Bill Gates.  
  
"This is the final bout in the Best Mecha Pilot tournament. The winner ill be named Best Mecha Pilot of the Year" excliamed the Fan boy. Both Mecha's approached each other. Eva-01 slashed with it;s knife, which was blocked by Getter Robo's tomahawk. Getter Robo then punched the Eva-01 backwards. Eva-01 dashed back and slammed into gett Robo, sending it toppling into an abandoned building. Getter Robo got to it's feet. "GETTER BEAM!" yelled Ryoma as Getter Robo fires the beam from ir's wiast at eva-01, knocking it back 35 feet. Eva-01 managed to get back to it's feet when Shinji freaked. Eva-01 went into it's True Form, and suffice to say, the fight lasted only a bit longer.  
  
"The winner, and Best Mecha Pilot, Ikari Shinji!" exclaimed the fan boy.  
  
And so, after a long day, the Anime Characters ocne again return to their hotel room,and sleep. ((Next time I update will Be Day 3, the final day.))


End file.
